The Broken
by DigiFox86
Summary: While Hermione and her friends were getting ready for yet another year at Hogwarts in Daigon Alley, Herione runs across a certain Sltherin prince, however he is a slytherin prince no longer. Tricked during his summer away from school, Draco changed.... He
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Summary: While Hermione and her friends were getting ready for yet another year at Hogwarts, Herione runs across a certain Sltherin prince, however he is a slytherin prince no longer. Tricked during his summer away from school, Draco changed... Hermione decides to buy him and set him free, but now they are bounded with magic and Hermione's blood! What will Hermione do now!

Someone's POV

Life can be so beautiful, and yet, at the exact some time, it is also very ugly. Being the greatest and pretty powerful, all considering, I was reduced to be treated as some weakling. Pitiful.

How was I reduced to such inferiority? Why do I even ask? I already know the answer anyway.

Being so great and powerful, I had MANY admirers, also, so many enemies. I was cold and arrogant, I know, and seemingly merciless to most. Papered and trained for the best.

Who knew I would be reduced to something like this! WHO! And if I ever knew, I would have killed then for not telling me sooner, most likely end up in Azkaban for doing so, but it'd be worth it.

I've suffered so much pain and humiliation. And to think I use to derive pleasure from the suffering so similar to mine.

-Sadistic and ironic- those are the words; the perfect words to describe fate, destiny even.

I was invincible, indeed. Everyone thought so, at least I sure as hell did.

But it I was so invincible, how was some ancient binding-subduing spell be able to bring me to my downfall? HOW!

Angst, I know, dramatic, too. Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen to ME! ME of all people!

Now there's the question I've been asking all summer.

Through out the …weeks, though it felt like years-, I was transformed into a 'modest', 'lowly' being, in other words: I become obedient. You maybe wondering 'why obedient? What's the connection of being obedient to lowly and modest?' it's quite simple really.

I was forced to serve a pureblood family, even if I am pureblood myself. Even more ironic is the fact that the 'race' I hated… hated the most were the only ones to try and save me from this injustice. The ones I would always call weak and useless tried to help me, ME of all people! How very, very ironic.

The one I suspect responsible for me…enslavement is most likely gathering more power and recruits for 'the battle'.

Stupid bastard.

I was enslaved to a powerful family, well more powerful then average purebloods were anyway… like the Weasel's family,… no their lower then average even if their dad works at the ministry.

Having me around, the pureblood family made me do their dirty work, the illegal kind. Like a muggle Mafia or some sort of crazy thing.

I served this family all summer. Today? It is different. Very much so, since the incident a week ago.

My… master and his family died. I was not there to waste my life trying to protect them when the 'deal' or whatever they were up too went bad. I thought that maybe now, since I no longer had a master, they would set me free.

Apparently, I was painfully mistaken. I'm being sold.

Human slavery is illegal in this day and age, in both the muggle and the wizarding worlds, I might add. I mean, I'm no damn house elf! They now have my condolences and respect, of sorts- at least, their allowed to use magic when they work. I however was not.

So here we are, the slave trader and I, in the middle of a crowd! But no one cares here that it's illegal, this is where most of the shady business in the wizard world goes down, Knockturn Alley.

The slave trader smelled so very much like those gross muggle cigars. And he word the sloppiest clothes that I've ever seen! You Merlin sakes he makes Weasley look fucking rich and that's totally absurd!

Me? I'm wearing a wizarding robe, ratty and torn, probably makes Proffessor Lupin's wardrobe look like the latest in fashion. This robe was the some one I had on my back on my last day of freedom, the same day I got home from Hogwarts, the someday I just 'had' to go for a walk…

I've learned so much since then, how much of a puppet I was and now even more so.

It's hard to believe that nearly three months ago I was at school, admired, popular, VERY sought after, and not bearly even glanced at as I'm standing in the middle of Knockturn Alley, in broad day light (well sort of, it's kind of dark and shady like the people here) being showed off.

Being sold for a very low price. Why? No body would buy me. Nobody in the entire world. Slavery is illegal, very illegal, penalized most severely. Considering my background (being a Malfoy), I was heavy money, and yet, none would buy me.

Although the price on me is still considerably large, it wouldn't be considered so in the world of slave trading in fact, it would even be called a bargain.

Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard, one of a powerful statue. Not anymore though.

I haven't eaten for a good 3 days.

Will my new master feed me? Merlin, I hope so.

Hermione's POV:

Ack. How very annoying. How did I end up here anyway? In Knockturn Alley no less! Sure, the boys aren't here to witness me getting lost, but still.

The only good thing I can think of at the moment is the fact I can eventually rub it into their faces that I've been adventurous enough to brave this…place.

Why me? I got everything for school already, I've sure got more interesting things to do and here I go wondering into the shadiest place in the wizard world…

Ron and Harry are definitely a bad influence.

DOES THIS PLACE HAVE NO SIGNS! How am I suppose to find my way out of here!

Hermione was not in the mood for this! She was nervous, but failed to show it. After 5yrs of the boys, Voldemort's attempts to kill Harry, Black's death, and the feeling that the war was practically at their doorstep made them grow up, a lot.

To say she changed over the summer would most likely be an understatement. The battles against Voldemort and against the boys took a toll on her. Her parents, of course were oblivious to the war and that's the way she liked it, no naturally she had to become very well versed in hiding her emotions and for her that was quite a feet.

She had finally tames her hair this summer. She wanted to laugh went Ron and Harry's jaws dropped when they saw her. Yeah, she had gained quite a figure and was showing it off with a pair of hip huggers and a tight button down shirt. But alas all was for not, after they saw it was just Hermione, JUST Hermione, she went back to being one of the guys yet again, just a better looking one. Hermione rolled her eyes at this, at least something's don't change.

Harry and Ron had joked around afterwards that even though she was good looking all the guys would probably still be too scared to ask her out. Something they thought was very funny, she on the other hand was… well, hurt.

Hermione knew she could be… a little intimidating and that she had a hard time making friends, but they didn't have to rub it in her face. Sure it was meant as harmless fun, but it still hurt. She _knew_ she wasn't beautiful maybe cute, but not even pretty. She had to get away for awhile and she ended up getting lost.

'Just Great' Hermione thought wryly. This is what she got for being so damn emotional!

Hermione finally was able to reach the outer center of Knockturn Alley. Here, she found there was many people. A crowd, even.

It was so warm here. With the combination of all the body heat and the extremely warm weather she began to perspire. Suddenly despite the heat, she froze; her body went ice cold.

A tingling sensation went down her spine.

During the course of the summer she had practiced in aura's so this was not a rare occurrence. It was not that she intended to become an Auror, but just wanted to expand her senses. Funny how it just all of a sudden zeroed in on a pacific one like that, was there danger?

The aura it felt so… Sad. Tortured?

Finally nearing the inner center, she caught a glimpse of- platinum blond hair!

Not very many people had that color of hair, she only knew a few, but she was still not prepared for what she was about to see.

Draco's POV:

Here, I was held by chains. Yes, I know. Chains could be spelled off easily, but unless they had some spell or something on them, they won't.

Then the wind picked up, I caught a pleasant scent in the air, way better then this cigar-scented bastard beside me.

The source came closer, she looked familiar… so very familiar.

Then finally, as if she was looking hard for something, she saw me. When she looked straight in my eyes, the corners of my lips lifted in a nearly unnoticeable smile. But, her eyes widened. She looked horrified… frightened even.

What did I do?

Surprisingly, she came near the slave trader and me. Eyeing me with something I would call a critical eye. Her eyes shifted to my neck, landing on the chain placed there. A flame ignited in her eyes.

Ah. The slave trader sees her. He noticed that the young women before me seems interested- yeah interested in screaming her lungs out. Her body tensed up at an alarming rate in her anger.

Curious, most curious, indeed.

Hermione's POV:

Wha- I can't believe it! It's….it's!

DRACO MALFOY!

It can't be! Did he…what… what the bloody hell's going on! He's a Malfoy.

And, and- is that a chain! What did they do to him?

…he's….he's smiling- at me! What in the Merlin happened?

Then, I look down. I was deep in thought when some male who had the nerve to disturb me, interrupted me thoughts.

"Ah, Miss. I see that you are interested. How much are you willing to spend on the slave?"

Ugh. His breath stinks. Wait, did he say slave? I looked at the blond-haired one. This can't be Malfoy. Besides, I can't see him getting into this kind of situation, his dad would of saved him, wouldn't have he?

At the mention of 'slave' the man's eyes went down cast. Nope. This isn't Malfoy. He would always stick his chin up and sneer, no matter what. You could almost say that his pride is unbreakable.

My right eye nearly twitched. Slave?

Without even thinking, I asked:

"How much is he?" gee. I sound so professional, as if I've been doing this for a million years. How quaint. Now I sound arrogant.

The fat man looked a bit surprised then suddenly, very delighted.

"Let's see. How about a bag of Galleons?"

Uh-What?

"Seriously. If you do not tell me now, then you may never have the chance to even have a seller."

My voice sounded so bloody cold to my ears. But what I said was true. No one would buy a slave. My only reason is for me to let the man go, and of course, to question him.

But this blond man looked so very much like Malfoy, the angular face, perfect straight blond hair, everything. Worst off, I started to wonder what I'm getting myself into. Me doing something illegal, I'll never hear the end of this and could end up in Azkaban.

The fat man took me seriously enough though.

He nodded in a smug way and told me to just follow him and 'the slave' to a certain small office and we would talk things over there.

As the slave treader led the way, Hermione's thought were over powering her, making her exhausted. Extremely so.

On the other hand, Malfoy would not stop glancing to his left, Hermione was on the upper left of Malfoy's place of vision.

Finally, they entered a big room, which had a table and two chairs. Taking their seats, a side from Malfoy who had to stay standing as an open display of respect, they immediately went to business.

"Miss," the man started, "this man over here is going to cost a lot. His records were that he served a very notorious and rich family."

Hermione just sat there, bearing the demeanor of an astute observer, mauling over he options and approach. She was just waiting for this man to stop his rambling and get straight to the point

"He would proably cost thousands, millions, even." The fat man continued.

Hermione nodded and thought that now was the best time to say something.

"So. How much is he? You have said many things about him, but you did not answer MY question."

It was plainly obvious that the slave trader was stalling for time in hoped of tiring her out. SO the slave trader thought he would show Malfoy's 'records' where he served a very high in the up economic rank family (who by the way are all dead). Was very well trained in the art of-

"Excuse me, are you going to tell me how much he is or are you going to stare at that folder all day?"

The man actually yelped. He was so immersed in his own train of thoughts that he, for a moment, completely forgot about everything else.

Finally regaining his breath and composure, he gave the said folder to Hermione and told her to read it.

"That might give you an idea of how much he is, miss."

He wanted to show her how good Malfoy was. He wanted to let her see his 'accomplishment'. However, Hermione did not have the patience for this and was tiring of this little cat and mouse game.

"Sir, no disrespect meant, but I honestly do not have the time for this. This record folder thing measures up to 1 inch and I have other things to do. Just answer my question please. How much is he?"

The fat man was very disappointed with this situation. SO what he did was that he told Hermione everything in detail, the oral summarization of the file which was in the folder.

Hermione just listened attentively. Actually, she totally herself that her uncle was much worse.

"So, you see, miss. He might cost you a mere bank." In his leery mind, the fat man thought that nothing could get worse than this. She'd be forced to pay a big amount for 'the slave'.

Hermione knew what game he was playing, so she was very much prepared. Hanging about Fred and George had its benefits.

She smirked.

"No, I don't think that he would cost that much. After all, we are in a free country. No one would dare buy a slave, either they would be rich or poor. If to were to do 'slave trading' out of this… realm, it would most probable only be in Asia, Japan's security for freedom is the loosest. If you go to other countries, you would be caught, almost immediately. I mean, for Merlin's sake- a chain in broad day light!"

With that said, the fat man paled a considerable amount. Hermione on the other hand was smiling brightly, her chest was fluttering. Hanging around the boys definitely made her a sadistic person.

'How very Slytherin of me' Hermione thought wryly.

Besides, that was just shot 1. Wait till shots 2 and 3. He might even hand over 'the slave' for free.

So, Hermione went on and on how illegal it was, how he could get caught, and for all slave traders, there would always be an ultimatum, a time limit.

In the end, Malfoy was sold to Hermione for quite a hefty some of galleons. Hn. Then he flew away like a freighted bird. But before anything else happened, he gave Hermione a small package.

"Miss, you signed the documents and all, so I don't think you need to do anything else…. Ah wait! Here, a package from the lawyer of the family he belonged to earlier. And miss, if you need me, here's my card. Good-bye. I'm off to my inn, the Prancing Unicorn. I won't be leaving for another 2 days if you want to talk to me. I'll see you there, maybe even over dinner."

He winked and left, leaving Hermione cringing in discussed. Truth be told, he would be getting a visit later, that freak, but of an entirely different kind.

Still sitting down she looked at the package on the table. Then she looked at him.

She still did not know his name though.

"Excuse me, but may I know you name?" her tone and voice changed a lot. Compared to the fat man's, she spoke to him kindly, sweetly even. Towards the fat man, she spoke indifferently.

Malfoy, surprised because he was asked for his name blinked a bit then immediately gave his name. In the past master(s) never asked for his name or even called him by it.

"Draco is my name, mistress."

The effect of his name sent her to nearly drop the package in her hands. She stared at him, and even her heartbeat sped up. Draco was confused as to why she would react like this.

Then taking control over her reigns, she calmed down, then smiled.

"All right…Draco, why don't you take a seat?" she pointed to the chair on her right.

Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised. Still, he obeyed.

"Thank you, mistress."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at this, but brushed it aside for later, she gave him another smile, then took on a serious look.

"Listen, I need you to take off that horrible thing on your neck. Can you do it?"

Draco knew he can, but can he really spell it off? There was an enchantment on it. So he thought of something to make her understand.

"Mistress, please read the package. It will explain of who I am. It also explains why I'm not allowed to take it off."

Hermione thought this over and read everything quickly. Nothing came to much of a surprise. She already knew that he was Draco Malfoy, by know.

It says here that she should let her blood drip on the lock of his chain collar, willingly, and it will immediately be unlocked, making her the true mistress of Malfoy… Draco.

Draco was waiting for an "are you kidding" response. But in the end, she just stood up and got a pocketknife from her pocket and wounded herself. Then walked directly in his line of sight and –

"Draco…, please tilt you head a bit, so I can have access to the lock on your neck."

Blinkingly, he obliged. As he bent his head, she came closer.

No sooner had he done so, his metal collar fell on the ground with a clang.

He now officially, sealed through blood and magic, belonged to a young women he had yet to know the name of, and will do her every whim.

At least that's what he expected. Silly Malfoy. Life will never be that Dull!

DigiFox86 here, I hoped you like it and I'd like you opinion if you think it's good enough to continue this story or leave it forgotten.

I'd like to give Credit to the awesomely cool writer LeSinner for the first three chapter of this story and of course the idea just to begin with!

Note: that this is my very first posted fanfic. so try and take it a little easy, k? But I'm open to comments and suggestions. Also I may place a little guy on guy action later in the story, so I'll try to change the ratings then if I decide to do that.

Disclaimer: (I'm only doing this so I won't get into trouble) I don't own HP so yeah enough said, right?

Peace out.


	2. What to do

_Chapter 2:_ What to do

_Recap:_ "Draco…, please tilt you head a bit, so I can have access to the lock on your neck."

Blinkingly, he obliged. As he bent his head, she came closer.

No sooner had he done so, his metal collar fell on the ground with a clang.

He now officially, sealed through blood and magic, belonged to a young women he had yet to know the name of, and will do her every whim.

At least that's what he expected. Silly Malfoy. Life will never be that Dull!

Right now, Draco, the former Slytherin prince was walking side by side with his new master, or in this case, mistress. He had been very surprised at the scene before they left the empty office.

Flashback

They were nearing the door of the empty office, Hermione, wondered why Draco placed such distance between them.

Perhaps it was some rule of some sort.

"Why don't you walk by my side, Draco?" as she asked him, she turned her head a bit to glance at him.

Malfoy, not at all expecting this sudden question nearly halted in his tracks; good this his legs decided to move without his thinking.

Draco, thinking that it would be best to answer as quickly as possible, did so.

"Forgive me, mistress, I am not allowed to walk side by side with my master; it is a show of disrespect, unless my master tells me to do so."

Draco's eyes were downcast, his own statement reminded him of his other former masters, his rank, and stature in his past.

Hermione, sensing the sudden change of emotion, warmly eyed Malfoy in the corners of her eyes. She frowned. She could fell his sadness. Hermione was feeling something strange at the moment. She suddenly felt what Malfoy could be feeling right this very moment. Homesick. She felt like she was lost; not knowing where she should go. Somber. She felt like crying out at the depths of sadness and grief that flowed through her.

Struggling with her emotions, yet again. Hermione banished the thoughts and feelings, doing her best to smile brightly. Turning to Draco she flashed in what she hoped was a heart melting smile, in hopes of cheering him up.

Malfoy, sensing that his mistress turned to face him, turned his face towards her. Since he was slightly at Hermione's behind right, he turned his head to his left.

Confusion and happiness exploded within him. He felt happiness because of her smile, but also confusion because of it.

Upon seeing her smile it seemed like a ray of sunlight penetrated his grave thoughts.

Halting them both, Hermione turned to face Malfoy fully, still with that bright smile.

"There a change in plans."

Hermione, somewhat pleased to see the confusion in Malfoy's face, smiled even wider.

Draco, on the other hand was utterly confused at his master's movements. 'Plans? My master is definitely different compared to my other masters.'

"Plan, Mistress? What is that suppose to mean, if Mistress does not mind my asking."

"Yep, plans, Malfoy dear."

Draco was shocked by the endearment, especially by his new mistress, whom he at first thought was quite stern and strict. Hermione failed to noticed the endearment that slipped by, but he just seemed so innocent, it made her feel, dare she think it, a slight giddy?

Clearing her throat and mind, she gained the stance of a teacher instructing her student, a pose she used many times on the boys and now to tell him what is expected of him.

"…Draco, I need you to listen very attentively."

Watching and listening with alert eyes and stance, he nodded.

"Yes, Mistress."

'Good. I shall not tolerate this undignified manner of his speaking. Let's begin… MERLIN! I'm worse then Snape!' She thought.

"Draco, from now one, you will have every right as a free person, ok? You see, I would willingly free you this very moment, but it says here," she waved the thick folder of his statistics and terms of agreement to him; she completely ignored the shocked look in his eyes as she continued, "You'll have to 'work' for me for some time. I think it's called a time-limit… I wasn't able to read it properly."

She paused to look Draco in the eyes. She was please to see his shocked expression.

Draco's POV:

I… I can't believe it.

After the time-limit, I may be granted freedom, and not only that, while in the long run, I am granted the permission to exercise the rights of a free man!

I may be just dreaming.

None the less, even if I am granted permission to be 'free' while still being a slave, I shall oblige myself to the duty of following her orders.

Watching mistress smile up at me in such a way made my heart happy.

Right. I know it sounds bloody corny, but… it can't be helped, really – that's what I'm really. This I vow, during and after my enslavement, I shall render myself under Mistress's services.

"And that means, you get to walk by me and many other things. I promise you, I will set you free, but just please, let's be friends, and I want to ask you something, ok?"

"Yes mistress, anything."

"Don't call me 'mistress', Draco, call me… Hermione."

She nearly flinched at her own name, but relaxed when she was confusion etched on Draco's face. She'd have to explain to him later, as a matter of fact she'd have a lot of explaining to do and not just to him.

"Yes… Hermione."

End of Flashback

The duo walked thought the streets finally getting back to Diagon Alley. Hermione, thinking of Malfoy's…. no, Draco's current state, she thought of going for food first, before shopping for some clothes for Draco, since his clothes right now… weren't exactly- presentable.

"Draco, you don't mind if I call you that or would you prefer Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco was surprised, why … Hermione can call him anything she wanted!

"Draco is fine, Hermione."

Hermione noticed that many people were staring at them, shacking her head slightly she sighed before looking over the Draco.

"Draco, let's eat first, ok? I'm hungry." She told him, giving him a gentle smile. Draco returned it with a small smile of his own and nodded.

At that, Hermione reached for his hand, gentle grasping it, then lead him on a fast pace all the way to a nice café.

When they arrived there, a young witch, who look very flirtatious and wild, waited on them. Hermione and Draco were thinking of what to order, at least he was. Draco was unfamiliar with the food served here, he was usually given no choice on what to eat and was not told on what they were, although they all looked very delicious.

In the end, Hermione settled for a Strawberry crab crape, while Draco settle for the Spaghetti spiders. He hoed it wasn't real spider (use of magic or not), for the wizarding world was know for crazy things like that and he never tried any type of muggle food before. Besides, he thought he really could stomach he's food coming a live on him at the moment, even if it was just a chocolate frog. After while through, he had decided that it was worth the risk and made that his finally choice. They called on the young witch.

Realizing that she was being called on the table with a very handsome man, she started to overly swing her hips, and put up- what others may call it- a seductive air.

She can and directed all her attention at Draco.

"Yes, Sir? May I help you, sir- in more ways than one, I hope?"

All Hermione did was raise a haughty eyebrow at the waitress, although she was feeling rather irritated that the women was flirting with Draco, and completely ignoring her. She made a mental note never to bring Harry and Ron here, Merlin knows what would happen. She did her best not to show, but her body become rigid and tense- an obvious sign, at least to Draco, that she was not please- at all.

To Draco, there was not much different on the topic of current feelings. He was also very irritated. The waitress actually had that gull to ignore his mistress and even show improper behavior before the clients…or customers- of the restaurant!

All right, maybe the women did not know that Hermione was his mistress, but such ignorance paid to Her was very impolite.

Draco started to get dizzy from the women's perfume. Normally, well the old Draco would love this attention after all he put up with Pansy Parkinson constantly drooling of him, but now the attention just made him very uncomfortable.

Hermione decided to let Draco deal with this twit- she, herself had more important things to think about then to ponder on this insolent whelp. Before Hermione closed her eyes to allow herself to concentrate and block out the sounds of the restaurant and annoying waitress, she caught sight of Draco's eyes glancing at herself, maybe trying to figure out what his new mistress would like him to do.

The ignorant women kept prattling on and on, flirting with Draco, though he remained silent and unresponsive.

As Draco caught sight of Hermione's closing eyes, he already knew what to do.

His former masters and mistresses did this when they wanted to think, or when they wanted him to do whatever it is they wanted him to do. Taking control of the reigns that Hermione silently handed to him, he worked is silken sensuous voice. Looking at the waitress's nametag, he called her name and effectively shut her up.

"Miss Celianus," he glanced at her before continuing "did I pronounce that right?"

Said women nodded slowly, entranced with his deep smooth voice. Hermione cracked an eye open once she heard Draco's voice. She wanted to see what he would do, though at first, she was rather roused from her train of thoughts when she had heard such a rich voice.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled a smile that only Hermione would see.

"Will you please allow US to give you OUR orders?"

Clam, even, and precise. It was bitter without having to be. Giving the young women embarrassment at her sudden realization of her useless prattling, and flirting. She had been talking on and on, without giving them any chance to cut in, or give their order.

She blushed a reddish hue, giving sadistic pleasure to both, Draco and Hermione. Nodding hastily, she replied in a voice that could easily tell two certain astute observers that the owner of that voice was very much embarrassed and is trying to hide this fact by a show of jutting up her chin.

"Yes, Sir. I am very sorry. May… may I take your order, sir?"

Draco mentally sighed, noticing that once again the waitress only addressed himself and not Hermione as well, this was becoming quite bothersome.

"Yes, you may. OUR orders are these: for me, I will have the spaghetti spiders and for my superior," turning to Hermione with as much a humble and modest countenance as possible.

"Hermione what would you like?"

"Just a Strawberry Crab crap, please"

Celianus, noticing for the first time that the handsome young man was not alone and turned her head to a beautiful young woman beside him. Her eyes widened a bit. What if she had offended this beautiful young lady, whom she had been ignoring?

What if this beautiful young lady is the love of the handsome young man? She, or they, might be so offended, that they will not eat here any longer… But wait, she thought. The handsome man mentioned 'superior friend' in reference to the pretty lady.

What could that mean? Ah! Maybe…they worked at the Ministry of Magic? Celianus thought that maybe she's ask them later.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she jotted down the orders, said a thank-you, and made a humble, modest walk to the counter.

She just noticed that many young men and young men were eyeing the handsome couple from whom she just waited on.

Draco was very satisfied and proud at the fact that he was able to please his master, friends. He could tell that Hermione was a somewhat dominate girl, strong, confident, and firm. Like Granger, he mused.

Hermione felt better that the women was finally gone with their orders. She was starting to grate horribly on her nerves. She was afraid she'd have to hex her just to get their orders! How ridicules!

She turned to Draco and smiled.

"Well done Draco! She was really annoying."

Draco gave a small smile and bowed his head, showing respect to Hermione.

Finally, the food came, all not and steamy. Celianus stood there, watching them eat. She was quite stunned that these two people had absolutely wonderful etiquette and manners.

Once in a while, Hermione would frown because, slowly, Celianus would inch to them and stare at them. It perturbed her a bit, that the waitress' gaze was intent and –dare she say- pursuant. It seemed as if she was looking for something.

Bloody Hell, Hermione thought. She wanted to talk to Draco! Oh well, must wait for some other time, she guessed.

Draco also noticed that the Celianus women was STILL standing there- staring at them. He ignored her, since it did not seem to bother Hermione. He continued to eat, whilst thinking of what kind of mistress Hermione was.

Hermione on the other hand was thinking of what to tell the boys when they got back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione's POV:

Ok… What to do? Humph.

What will I tell Harry and Ron!

Oh, hi boys! I brought someone to stay with us today. It's Draco Malfoy, you remember him, right? He's been picking on us since 1st year… he was being sold as a slave and I thought that it was SUCH a horrible thing, so I brought him, of course. Isn't it wonderful! I intend to set him free as soon as the time limit wears off! Until then we all get to become REALLY good friends!

(Hermione noticeably smiles a small smile and then does a little frown at her own sense of humor.)

Ack. I sound so stupid- too perky and eager.

What if Harry and Ron want to use him? …Exact revenge for all the years of trouble he's caused us? sigh I still have to get in contact with Dumbledore about this! I hope I won't be in too much trouble for participating in an illegal exchange…

I should read the records and send them to Dumbledore, I wonder what he'll do… Will Draco be allowed back in school? ...

Just as soon as she finished her train of thought, Hermione noticed that the both of them were finished eating. She immediately asked of the bill, paid for it, and left holding Draco's hand, ignoring Celianus' pleads to pause a while and talk to her.

Draco noticed that Hermione lead them into a store, a male clothing store.

"Hermione why are we here?" he asked, easily catching the attention of many young women and the young men they were coupled with. His voice was smooth, even and well pronounced, no emotion could be read (even if his tone and voice was not cold, it merely suggested that he was curious and at the same time at the brink of boredom).

Hermione, taking off the muggle cap on her head which she didn't notice that was there the entire time faced Draco, her beautiful face and silky alburn hair fully exposed to the entire wizarding world.

This time, the attention of the people around them was directed to Hermione. Her voice also caught their attention. Smooth, be quid sweetness, and youthly refined.

"To get you clothes, of course. You didn't exactly bring your wardrobe with you now did you?"

She was defiantly the object of envy to the witches around her, for she was the one to dress a not handsome, but gorgeous young man. After her responds, she grabbed his hand and seemingly flew to another rack hidden behind. She got Draco to try on many clothes, all were perfect on him. They were there at the counter, going to pay of the clothes, when all of a sudden, Draco chuckled. Hermione raids an amused eyebrow and the corner of the right side of her lips raised up into a little smile.

"Pray tell what is so funny, Draco."

Draco gazed down on Hermione and smiled.

"Nothing, Hermione."

Hermione felt like she was being teased, and yet, she enjoyed it. She tired to get it out of him, but couldn't. He was really trying to tease her.

When it was their turn in line to pay, the 'cahier' women eyeing Draco, in a not so subtle manner. Occasional brushing of fingers with Draco and shoulder leaning, the women flirted. 'Ugh! The woman had to be at least 5 years older then Draco!' Hermione all but shouted in her mind.

Feeling uncomfortable at being openly flirted with in an extremely public place, he ignored her and started to talk to Hermione.

Hermione was thankful, for some unknown reason, for the fact that Draco's ignoring of the lady. All the while she was examining a pretty bead necklace when Draco cut in.

"Would you like to know why I snickered some earlier."

A soft look in his eyes directed to her. The witch cashier was irritated that he ignored her and thought that the attention that Hermione received was very blessed.

Hermione whirled around at the mere mention. With anticipating eyes, she nodded. Draco smiled, nearly making the girls eyeing him, melt.

"Well, it's like this-"

But before Draco could continue, some young man walked over to them and flirted openly, loudly even, with Hermione.

This of course angered him to no end. HE was ITERRUPTED WHILE SPEAKING! Not that it wasn't unheard of any more, but still it was very… vexing. The young teenage whelp was practically smothering Hermione with things that should make her blush. He didn't like the thought of Hermione blushing for this some guy- he didn't understand why he felt this way, but it was clear to him that neither he nor Hermione liked this wizard at all.

Granted Hermione was not really blushing; she was not a shy girl, but it made her quite uncomfortable, it made her blood rush in her veins, making her hear pound very fast. She did not want to do anything to this guy, she just felt like taking some action… not just hexing him, but she felt like pounding the young man before her into a bloody heap of flesh and bones. A reaction that could be drawn to the conclusion that she wasn't use to being flirted with, especially so obnoxiously.

"Hi there!" the young man said. He was handsome, any one could give him that… he was a foreigner, but nothing like Victor Krum… and he was most certainly not Hermione's type! She did not make an effort to respond. She merely nodded her head in greeting to him. The man however, seem to have taking it as some good sign for he just continued to flirt.

"Hi I'm Faust, Faust VonWolfgang the IV, I'm a foreigner here… Would you like to show me around? Don't worry, I'm VERY good company. I won't bore you and I'll sure that we both have a good time. wink"

He flashed her a rather leery grin. While this "Faust" person was talking, Hermione's eyes continued to narrow. She immediately transformed into an icicle queen. Her very voice was clipped and cold.

Draco, sensing the tension decided to intervene.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir, but my friend has already things panned for today."

Draco wanted to play the part of the avenging hero. He did this many times with his former masters, whenever they were in some conference of another.

It was as plain as day that under the casual invention to Kagome, there were other intentions, unwanted intentions. The guy was a horny pervert. It was obvious just by observing his behavior.

As soon as the man heard Draco's statement, his playboy charm dropped and tuned bad boy.

"Look, excuse me, SIR, but I asked the pretty lady, not the pretty boy."

The last part was said under his breath, but it still reached Draco's ears. All Draco did was frown, in a haughty indifferent manner. He did not want to humiliate his mistress/ friend.

Hermione, getting irritated will all of this, realized that she still had to owl Dumbledore and the Ministry about the slave trader. She immediately dampened the spirits of the man, with sadistic pleasure.

"Excuse me, Mr. VonWolfgang, right? But if you would be polite enough to let us go with you having to control ourselves from hurting you, please do. We're in quite a hurry."

She turned her back, grabbed Draco's hand and walked calmly out of the store with purchases in hand. Draco was rather startled at his mistress' actions. She morphed from an amiable lady into an intimidating young woman. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice whispered that it was a trait of a certain hostile Griffindor girl.

Soon they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was slightly hesitant which created confusion in Draco.

'Oh… I'm in for it now. I hope the boys will understand!' Hermione thought as they came upon the entrance door.

Hey _DigiFox86_ here, I'm still getting the hang of posting so some of you totally need to chill out alright? I am a newbie, so chill-ax. So everyone else thank you for reading my story and please review, but be nice at least for my own insanity- thank you! I really hope that you appreciate this chapter, cause I had to take my time at WORK to type this up to get it to you, cause I know some of you e-mailed me and I did possible to get it to you at sometime in the middle of October, so BAM! That's done.

**_NOTE:_** I don't own HP and the 1st 3 chapters of 'The Broken' are not all mine so please give it up for LeSinner who was awesome enough to let me take the idea into the world of Harry Potter!


	3. And It Begins

_Recap:_ She turned her back, grabbed Draco's hand and walked calmly out of the store with purchases in hand. Draco was rather startled at his mistress' actions. She morphed from an amiable lady into an intimidating young woman. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice whispered that it was a trait of a certain hostile Gryffindor girl.

Soon they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was slightly hesitant which created confusion in Draco.

'Oh… I'm in for it now. I hope the boys will understand!' Hermione thought as they came upon the entrance door.

Chapter 3: And It Begins

Luckily for Hermione the boys didn't appear to be around. After she owled the Ministry and Dumbledore, she went up to her room with Draco in tow.

He sat on the floor and waited for Hermione to come back. Then he realized that Hermione was taking a bath. He waited patiently and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later, he opened his eyelids and saw Hermione in a mere bathrobe walking into the room as scents of Jasmine and rain swirled around them.

It seemed as though she did not notice his presence. Draco was just about to greet Hermione when he saw her starting to untie her robe.

"Hermione! Please, excuse me, but I am still in your room…"

"…"

"Hermione. Excuse me, Hermione, please listen to me…", he kept his voice quiet, so as not to surprise the girl. He encountered many masters before that would immediately punish him for making mistakes- mistakes that weren't even his.

Draco could only watch as Hermione fiddled with the knot on her robe. Draco felt rather helpless, like this. He did not want to touch a lady when she was clothed only in a mere bathrobe, it would seem like he was invading personal space.

But as Draco kept on calling out to her, for her to listen to him, he stated to think of just leaving.

'No, I will do no such thing! With the door opening it'd let cold air in and someone else may see her in her sate of undress.' Came a voice in his mind.

Lately, in the past few hours that he had spent with Hermione, he started to feel like his old self again- of sorts, like he was… respected.

It sounded strange, but it was a though this Hermione knew something of the Draco Malfoy he use to be…

Of course that would have been possible, the information sheet probably would have mentioned his 'attitude' problem when his… enslavement first began.

Whenever Hermione would look at Draco, it held what many people high and low saw him with at Hogwarts.RespectIt was something he thought he'd never see again, it gave him hope. Yet the hope was so fragile that if whispered he was afraid that it would disappear, like so many other things in his world had.

Shaking thoughts of his enslavement, he began to silently wonder why Hermione was ignoring him.

'Have I already done something… something to displease Hermione?'

Then again, it couldn't be. Hermione was humming a tune in her mind and she acted as though she was not even aware of his presence.

Puzzled and confused, he took a closer look at her and saw small black things in her ears with cords that lead to the pocket of her bathrobe. …Earphones?

Concentrating on his sense of hearing, he heard music that came from them.

'I've heard of those, they come from the muggle world… they produce music…?'

Draco then understood that this could be the reason why she was not hearing his pleases.

Standing erect and still, he noticed that Hermione had not untied the knot of her bathrobe. Determined and ready, he walked calculated strides to her and held her shoulder firmly, yet gently, while looking heaven wards.

Hermione had nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw Draco looking up at the ceiling while speaking to her.

"Hermione, please forgive me, but you came out of the bathroom so abruptly. I tried to catch your attention so that you would be aware that I, a male, is in your room so that you would not immediately take your robe off, but you were not able to hear me."

He paused for a while, swallowing, thinking how on earth he was going to tell her that he was trying to stop her from stripping off while he was in her room. He didn't want her to think he was enjoying this or found it amusing. He didn't want to humiliate his kind mistress. But before he could say another word, Hermione beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I didn't hear what you were saying. I was wearing headphones. Do you mind repeating it?"

Draco tired not to face-fault. Hermione looked up at him expectantly.

"Ah… Hermione, I was saying that… I tired to warn you that I, a mile, was in your room… so that you will not… take your robe off… but you did not hear me. I apologize for not exiting your room when I realized that you were taking a bath."

Hermione looked at him. Then to Draco's utter dismay, Hermione made a move to take off her robe.

Immediately, Draco closed his eyes, then as if he really did not what to see what was in from of him, he slapped his hands over his eyes and turned around for good measure.

He honestly did not want to see whatever was under the robe- assuming that Hermione was stark naked- and it wasn't like he wouldn't find it appealing or anything, but… to him, it was just… wrong.

He heard rustling and a chair being moved.

"Draco, it's no problem at all, you know, it's not like-"

She cut herself off and took a long silent pause.

"Draco, uh, what're you doing? No, wait, better yet, why are you covering your eyes?"

Draco tensed, 'Did she want me to see her naked?' he wondered incredulously.

More of Draco muscles began to tense as he wondered with apprehension if Hermione was anything like his past mistresses… the mistresses that were a bit obsessed with the pleasures of the flesh. He had thought that Hermione was innocent and… to say that Hermione was going to do what every other female master had done to him this past summer made his blood run cold and his anger spike. The forced attention was most unpleasant.

Draco felt a soft hand on his, gently prying off his hands that were covering his eyes.

"Draco, is there some thing wrong? Are you all right?" Judging by her tone, Hermione was obviously starting to worry.

Opening his eyes, he saw that Hermione was wearing an emerald green, slick nightgown.

Draco's anger diminished immediately, he reprimanded himself for even thinking that way of his master- his friend. He let his past experiences of this summer overshadow the kindness and warmth that Hermione that shown him, and just assumed the worst.

Looking at her, he saw how the gown accented her nice soft curves and left a decent amount of creamy skin exposed. He's mind shifted slightly, as to wondering if she was untouched… if she was a virgin. Fighting back a blush, he replied to her.

"I… thought you were undressed."

The slightly confused face he made was cute, Hermione's eyes softened at the look. His comment, however, mad her blush like made, but his confused expression was so very cute to her.

'He's so cute' Hermione could hear herself in her mind's eye giggle.

The Draco Malfoy she knew never would of let confusion show or any emotion that could give any advantage to his audience or anything at all that would compromise his situation.

Laughing lightly, she told him that she wore her nightgown inside and only wore the robe since it was rather cold inside that bathroom.

Hermione sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Which reminds me, I have a couple of things I need to talk to you about."

Draco nearly panicked, wondering if he had done something wrong, but took a seat in the spot next to her obediently.

Hermione was silent for a while, wondering were to start.

"… I've owled the Ministry about the slave trader hoping that it's in their jurisdiction to apprehend him."

She paused, trying to find the right words.

"Did… Did you tell them about me?"

Hermione shifter and sighed, "No… but I did owl Dumbledore, I expect you still wanted to continue at Hogwarts this year…"

Draco looked down at his hands, "Well, yeah, but…"

After everything that's happened, he truthfully didn't know what to do.

"My… father will not be… happy with me…"

Hermione nodded, "I expect not, after all a mudblood bought you." She said dryly.

That caught Draco's attention; he's head snapped up and locked eyes with hers.

"Gr-Granger…?"

Hermione gave a slight nod.

All of these emotions suddenly flooded through Draco: shame, desperation, confusion, happiness, and relief. He struggled with his emotions for a while trying to comprehend that one of the Golden Trio, one of the people he made so miserable bought him and was so bloody nice to him! And… became so good-looking.

Overwhelmed by his relief and happiness, Draco threw his arms around and hugged Granger tight.

To say Draco caught Hermione by surprise would be a vast understatement; she thought for sure that he would recoil in discussed.

She wrapped her arms around him in return and gently rubbed his back, not really knowing what else to do.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," he whispered and blushed a little, "you look… good."

Hermione pulled back a little and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, the boys saw me and they were just like 'Oh it's just you, Hermione, we thought a hot girl was coming our way'. But anyway you don't look too bad yourself."

Draco gave her a stern look.

"Potty and Weasel are stupid. And wait till you see me when I get cleaned up," giving her a grin.

They both lightly laughed, it almost felt like they were old friends catching up.

Draco sunk back into Hermione's arms and for the first time in not only the summer, but since he was a small boy, Draco Malfoy felt he was truly safe.

"I'm glad it was you."

Hermione tighten her arms around him.

"Yeah can you imagine if the boys had found you."

"Yeah," Draco said dryly, "pay me back ten fold."

Hermione frowned and gently rubbed his back, "I'd like to think I've had better influence on them then that."

Draco have her a small grin, "Like they have you?"

A blush tinted Hermione's cheeks, "Now be fair. It was their bad influence that some how landed be wondering around Knockturn Alley, going into an illegal trading business, and…"

"Bought a slave," he finished for her.

Hermione looked down at him, combing her fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"I'd like to think it a helping a fellow classmate out and gaining a friend while doing so," she said scrunching her nose in thought.

Draco sighed and tried to push himself more into Hermione, wanting to surround himself with her and her warmth.

"And what would they say about making friends with the enemy?"

Hermione knew when he said _they_, he was referring to Harry and Ron.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose slightly, "… Voldemort's the enemy. They don't have to like it, but they will have to accept it. Hell, they tell me all the time I should have gotten sorted into Slytherin."

"And what do you say?"

She paused before grinning, "I tell them it put me into Gryffindor to keep them out of trouble. Honestly Gryffindor boys are so rowdy!"

Draco chuckled at this and nuzzled deeper into her embrace.

Hermione gave a light sigh, "We should probably see if Tom has any extra room here, you don't wanna be stuck with me all night, do you?", she teased.

"Hermione as your slave," he paused when he felt her flinch, "um, let me rephrase that- I meant as a friend who wants to protect you, it's my duty and responsibility to stay near you at all times, in order to protect you from nay impending threat to your life."

Looking at Hermione seriously, making it known that he was taking her safety and his protection of her very seriously.

"Not that you're unable to yourself," he add sheepishly, he paused before adding, "I don't think it'd be so bad… being stuck with you all night I mean."

Commenting on her earlier… teasings

"You mean… you have to stay in my room?"

Yo _DigiFox86_ here, so well what'd ya think? Should I keep on trucking with this story or is it like a lost clause? Encouragement is always nice. Please chill if it takes me a while to post, as some of you already know I'm an active college student (full time) with a part time job, and other responsibilities, actually I probably spend more time writing stories then I do visiting with my friends, so a little appreciation would be thankful. My computer has also been on the fritz for about two months and my computer chair is VERY uncomfortable (it's new) and I can't afford a different one and looking down all the time at the computer gives me way wicked neck cramps.

FAQ: Hermione went though some changes this summer and also got more in touch with her feminine side. Draco's not a totally prick cause of what has happened to him in the summer. –It's called foreshadowing, people, not to mention patients, I will get the details in you just have to wait. If all the details where in the beginning there would not be much of a story now would there?

**Thank You** to all of those other patient souls out there and tell me not to rush it is MUCH appreciated!

Note: I don't own HP tho it'd be really cool if I did. Here's a shout out to LeSinner for this last chapter, it's been a pleasure workin' with ya-lol After this it's pure me, baby. At least for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4: A Token Of Comfort

_Recap_: Looking at Hermione seriously, making it known that he was taking her safety and his protection of her very seriously.

"Not that you're unable to yourself," he add sheepishly, he paused before adding, "I don't think it'd be so bad… being stuck with you all night I mean."

Commenting on her earlier… teasings.

"You mean… you have to stay in my room?"

Chapter 4: A Token of Comfort

"You mean you have to stay in my room?"

Draco pulled away from Hermione's embrace, feeling hurt.

"Do you not want… me to?"

He could barely keep his voice from cracking, why did he feel so hurt and rejected all of a sudden? Maybe it was cause he felt safe with Hermione and the fact that she had extended friendship after all that has happened, meant a lot. What if she did not think him worthy anymore or she realized just whom it was she was talking too.

Seeing the panic, hurt, and confusion flash across his face; Hermione realized how it must sound to Draco.

"I didn't mean it like that Draco," she said softly and gently pulled him into her arms, "I just don't want you to have to stay with me cause of the slave bond."

They both were aware that because of the blood bond they'd really not have much of a choice.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, nuzzling into her chest.

"No, I want to…," He looked up into her eyes, "I would like to protect you, I can never pay back the amount of kindness you have shown me in a life time. I want to… be your friend, to stay with you. That is, " he looked down, "if you'll have me, of course."

Hermione thought for a while before replaying, choosing her words carefully, "I am glad you have accepted my invitation for friendship… I don't mind if you stay with me and please know that you have my protection as well. And if you ever feel like talking, Draco, I'd be more then happy to listen to what you have you say."

Hermione felt Draco nod against her chest. She would not push him, especially when he wasn't ready. She couldn't imagine what it was like to b a slave and the things his 'masters' had him do.

Hermione shook her head with disgust at the turn the world had taken.

It started to get late and Hermione thanked whatever god it was that had the boys too tired to talk to her tonight. Truthfully she wasn't sure how she was going to explain Draco to them. If she told them about Knockturn Alley and the slave trader no doubt she'd be in trouble, but she couldn't possibly tell them that Draco had been a slave… could she? She hated to think ill of the boys, but their first thought would probably be to try and make Draco suffer as much as they did.

She wanted to do the right thing, she had informed Dumbledore and no others till he or Draco said so, so she didn't have to feel bad about not telling the boys… right?

Hermione sighed, since when had the world gotten so complicated?

Her head jerked up as the bathroom door opened. Draco stepped out, she had to admit he looked a lot better then before.

Hermione gave him a soft smile, "Do you feel better?" The tension in his posture had dissipated, she noticed with some relief.

His body felt relaxed and less sore, "Yes, thank you." Hermione had been the utmost kind to him and very understanding in Draco's opinion, he really wished he didn't feel so helpless.

Pushing those thought out of his mind, Draco looked around the room. "Uh… Where should I sleep?" A slight blush highlighted Draco's pale face.

Hermione nodded, mostly to herself, "I was thinking of that, if you don't feel too uncomfortable we could share a bed, " she was trying very hard not to brake out into a blush, but the ability escaped her. "I could make the bed bigger I suppose, if you'd like."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, she was having him choose, normally he would be very glad if his master's gave him a choice, but this was quite different.

Draco struggled with himself for awhile, on one hand he didn't want to make Hermione uncomfortable, after all she had done so much for him already, on the other hand he very much would like to be near Hermione, she made him feel safe, a feeling that he was not at all accustom too.

"If … If you don't mind…I'd like to, uh, stay with you." A very flustered Draco, meekly responded. Hermione couldn't help but notice how cute he looked just then.

"It's fine, really Draco, but I suggest we get to bed, it's quite late and we have a big day ahead of us."

Draco nodded and shyly moved towards the bed, giving Hermione a small smile he crawled in beside her.

Settling down in the covers, Hermione absently wondered about the confrontations that awaited them tomorrow, mainly with the boys.

Draco shifted his body in the sheets, he felt so stupid, but he really wanted to ask Hermione to… hold him. Mentally cringing at himself, Draco felt so childish for the thought, but it could not be helped.

He silently scolded himself for absently wondering if Hermione would reject him, if he were to ask. For one she had been nothing but kind and understanding, caring even, second he should just stop thinking about it.

'But it's so hard!' Draco wined into his mind. It just wasn't fair, Draco decided, he wasn't sure what or why, but whatever it was, it was unfair.

Draco gave a mental sigh, this was getting him nowhere, after all Hermione would understand, right?

Swallowing hard and with his heart beat racing, Draco gently tugged on Hermione's nightgown like a small child.

Giving a small yawn, Hermione turned over to face Draco, "Everything alright?"

Draco shifted a little, "uh… do you think you could …um hold me?" he's voice lowered at the last part, cringing not believing he actually said it.

Hermione arched a brow, it was just so… cute. Snapping back into focus, she nodded.

"Of course." She whispered back.

They both laid there for a while unmoving, not wondering as much if this was a boundary to cross, but who was to make the first initial move. Reminding herself that Draco was quite unsure of himself after all he's been through, Hermione gently slid her hand up over his waist to his back. No words were spoken as Draco shifted closer to Hermione and in turn wrapped his arms around her. Draco cuddled himself a little downwards to that his head was buried in Hermione's chest and so she could tuck his head under her chin.

A sigh of content was released from Draco's lips as he melted into Hermione's embrace; her warmth and smell of Jasmine surrounded him, lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

Hermione smiled upon seeing this and soon followed him into the realm of dreams.

Alert Read Me!

DigiFox86 here, thank you for reading my story so far, I look forward to your comments and opinions about the story.

I seem to had lost… I mean cough misplaced my muse. And it's been, ur missing for a long time, this was actually a backup. See I write and type out a story before I post one chapter, I try and have the next one ready just incase my muse gets stolen… cough I mean lost… I mean misplaced. So thankyou for being patient and I hope that my muse comes back so I can write chapter 5…

On another note… I want your opinion on something… I am planning on writing another HP fanfic in the future, what pairing do you think is better, Draco/Hermione or Snape/Hermione cuz in the next HP fanfic I plan on doing…. There will be and OFC in it.

Please forgive me if some of the chapters seem a little short, I'm doing the best I can to make sure that the story runs _smoothly_, plus with college and work, you'll have to forgive me for not posting chapters as fast as you'd like me too. Thankyou

For all of you who are wondering what has happened to Draco, please be patient, I'm doing a foreshadowing flashback thing, and trying to build up more suspense for that section of the story.


End file.
